


Happy Birthday, James

by projectseraphim



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectseraphim/pseuds/projectseraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard finds out that it's James' birthday and invites him for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, James

**Author's Note:**

> For my James. Love always, Lola.

James had just stacked the last set of fresh thermal clips on his table to sort out when his omni-tool flashed. He tapped a key and half-smiled at the screen, “Hey, Loco.”

“You still dicking around the armory?”

James snorted, “Well, these clips ain’t gonna sort themselves. Gotta be fully prepared for the next drop, no? Besides, I’m not the only that keeps odd hours.”

Shepard’s smirk was apparent through the screen, “Twenty credits says Steve’s already gone to get some rack time and you’re the only one down there.”

He looked behind him and saw that he was indeed alone. “Yeah…”

“Ha! I win!”

“I never agreed on the bet, Loco.”

Shepard chuckled, “No need to get pouty, James. Anyways, I was wondering if you’d be willing to join me for a drink in the lounge.”

James paused and looked down at the work he still had to do. _‘Fuck it. It can wait until tomorrow.’_ He turned towards the elevator and started walking, “Be there in a minute.”

oOo

James sauntered into the lounge with his usual nonchalance. The lounge was empty, save for Shepard, who was fumbling around behind the bar. He laughed and sat down on one of the stools and leaned over, “Whatcha lookin’ for, Loco?”

Shepard’s blue eyes flicked up to meet his, “Salt.”

James arched an eyebrow, “Salt?”

“Yeah, little bird told me tomorrow’s your birthday.”

He snorted in amusement, “I was afraid of that. This bird happen to roost down in the armory and be Esteban-shaped?”

Shepard smirked, “Maybe. What’s wrong? Afraid you’re getting old?”

James rested his chin on his hand, “No. I just don’t see what’s so great about turning 28, is all. Kinda hopin’ that he wouldn’t mention it to anyone, figures he’d tell you though. Perceptive sonofa— But that still doesn’t tell me what you need salt for. Is it for some weird luck thing? Throw it over my shoulder and I have to kiss the next person I see, hmm?” He grinned wickedly at Shepard, “I know how you spacers get…”

Shepard feigned a scowl, “Spacers are not weird. We’re just…different. But no, it’s not for some weird luck thing. It’s for this.” The commander pulled a bottle up from under the bar and set it on top in front of James, along with a small plate of cut limes. 

James’ jaw dropped a little, “Holy shit. Is…is that Patron?”

“Yeah, Steve tracked it down. Not quite sure how, something about a merc, a table dance, and very helpful asari. It’s probably better that we don’t know the details.” Shepard bent back down to rummage around on the shelves.

James stared at the bottle in disbelief, “With the way things are going right now, it may have been easier to sacrifice a virgin in exchange for this. But the only one we’ve got is Joker, shame he’s too damn useful.”

Shepard laughed and stood up, placing a salt shaker on the bar, “Yeah, shame. I owe Steve big for this, but I figured it would make for a good birthday present.”

“It’s great, Loco. Gracias. Really.” James wasn’t sure what to say, it was a sweet gesture. He needed to loosen up and relax a little, and so did Shepard. He made a mental note to thank Esteban later.

Shepard leaned forward on the bar, “So? Shot?”

James grinned, “Hell yes! You ever drink tequila before, Loco?”

The other man poured the alcohol into two shot glasses. “A time or two. Usually, if someone offered me one at the bar. First time like this, though.”

“Like what?”

“With someone I care about.”

James could feel his face get a little hot. He cleared his throat and sprinkled some salt on his hand and grabbed a lime slice. “I, uh, I guess this is the first time for me too. With someone I care about. Like that.”

Shepard sprinkled salt on his hand and picked up a lime and his glass, raising it to James, “I drink to your health when you’re with me, I drink to it when I’m alone. I drink to your health so much, I’m starting to worry about my own.” 

Both men licked the salt from their hands and downed the tequila before sucking on the limes. Shepard turned his head to the side and scrunched his face up, making James laugh. “What’s wrong? Too much kick?” Shepard shook his head and began to pour two more shots and James grabbed the salt, “Never heard that toast before.”

Shepard set the bottle back down on the bar and pushed James’ glass over to him. “It’s one my dad used to say all the time, we’re Irish somewhere back down the line. Maybe not appropriate for tequila, but, I don’t know, it was all I could think of.” They raised their shots to each other before drinking them. Shepard made a face again, but not as bad as the first one.

James’ throat and chest were getting pleasantly warm and he smiled at the other man, “Loco, you are going to fall over if you keep standing behind that bar. Come on, let’s go sit on the couch. At least you can pass out on something soft.”

“I can keep up, Vega.”

“Sure you can, Loco. Come on.” James grabbed the bottle and the glasses, walked over to the couch and set them down on the small table in front of him. Shepard followed suit with the limes and salt while James poured two more. “Ready? Uno, dos, tres!” Salt, shot, and lime, followed by Shepard’s sharp intake of breath and crinkled nose, sending James into a fit of laughter.

Shepard smacked him in the arm and glared before melting back into a grin, “Uno más?”

James continued to laugh, “Sí, Loco!” Shepard started to pour and James reached for the salt, “Been reading up on Spanish, or is this the spirit of tequila speaking through you?”

The commander handed James his glass, “Maybe a bit of both. Salud!”

James was really getting warm now as he watched Shepard pour another. “So, Loco, do you worry about your health?”

“Hmm?”

“Your dad’s toast. Do you worry about your health?”

Shepard chuckled, “I don’t drink that often, if that’s what you mean. But, no, not really. Too busy just trying to stay alive. Wait, then yes, I do… Shit, I don’t know.” His cheeks were red and he rubbed an eye lazily, “Why? You worry about me, James?” James looked away, not saying anything. Shepard grinned, “You do! Aww, James, you really do care!”

James shoved Shepard’s shoulder lightly, “Shut up.”

Shepard pushed back, “Shut up, _sir_.”

James went to shove him again, but his wrist was caught by Shepard’s biotic-charged hand and was pulled into Shepard’s chest. He twisted and leaned back into the other man, “Cheater.” He could feel the vibrations of Shepard’s laugh through his back and he sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Maybe, still won though. Here, hold this.” Shepard handed him a glass before grabbing the salt and lime slice.

“Aye aye, sir.”

“Hey, knock that ‘sir’ shit off. You know I was just joking, I don’t want you to call me ‘sir’.” Shepard poured salt onto his own hand and placed the lime slice in James’.

James smirked playfully, “Well, there was that one time…”

“Shut up and drink your shot.” 

James slowly licked the salt off of the back of Shepard’s hand, lifted his head up a bit and knocked back the tequila. He leaned back into Shepard’s firm chest and sucked on his lime slice, watching the stars drift by the observation window. 

Shepard kissed the top of his head, “Happy birthday, James.”

“Thanks, Loco.” Maybe 28 would be an alright year, after all.


End file.
